Halaman Belakang Buku Sejarah
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Oh, okedeh. Gue ngikutin lo aja. Gue lagi ga ada buku kosong soalnya. Ehe."/"Sasuke lop Sakura yekan?"/"Pokoknya, Sakura sama Sasuke lah bintangnya"/"Sakura sama Sasuke klop kali lah ah."/Ya, Sakura suka sama Sasuke, bukan berarti harus mentel-mentel sama Sasuke kan? Itu sih cabe./"Bego, bego, bego. Ya ampun Saku lo bodoh bangetttttt..."/"Ga apalah sekali-sekali biar dia peka."


**Halaman Belakang Buku Sejarah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning** : Alternative Universe, little bit Out Of Character, nonbaku, Typo(s), bahasa KBBD (Kamus Besar Bahasa Dinda), etc. Don't Like Don't Read!

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu soalnya kerjakan dari nomor 1 sampai dengan 5 ya..." Nenek Tsunade berkata dengan suara cempreng-cempreng pelannya. Iya, murid 8A emang manggil Tsunade, yang notabene guru pelajaran sejarah mereka dengan panggilan Nenek Tsunade. Atau terkadang Nek Tsundere. Dan Tsunade sendiri gak marah. Mungkin dia sadar kali, umur emang udah yah, taulah.

Sakura mulai membuka buku latihan sejarahnya. "Saku, buku catatan sama latihan lo gabung gak?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Emang napa?"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Yaelah, bego masa gitu aja nanyak sih? Ya gitulah. Kalo ada catatan lo tulis di buku itu. Kalo ada latihan ya lo juga tulis di buku itu." Kata Sakura sedikit kesal. Masa gitu aja nanya. Nanya cara lagi. Dikira ngerjain matematika kali ya.

Tiba-tiba Ino menoyor kepala Sakura. "Bukan itu jenong. Lo bilangin gue bego lagi. Yang gue tanya itu, maksudnya, catatan di bagian depan, dan latihan di bagian belakang kah? Atau lo kasih batas antara catatan sama latihan gak? Gitu jenong." Sekarang giliran Ino yang kesal.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehe, gitu ya? Ya lo nanya gak jelas."

"Kalo gue sih, gue kasih batas catatan sama latihannya. Kalo catatan mulai dari halaman pertama. Terus, kalo latihan mulai dari pertengahan. Gue batasin pake lipatan kertas gitu." Sambung Sakura.

Ino mengagguk paham. "Oh, okedeh. Gue ngikutin lo aja. Gue lagi ga ada buku kosong soalnya. Ehe."

Sakura pun mulai menulis soal dan menjawabnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah duduk manis di bangkunya lantaran sudah siap dan tugasnya sudah dinilai. Soalnya hanya 5. Ditambah soalnya mudah-mudah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura mengerjakannya.

Sakura yang tidak tahu harus ngapain pun membuka halaman paling belakang buku latihannya tadi. Dia mulai mencoret-coret buku belakangnya. Sambil menulis, Sakura tersenyum tidak jelas. Isi tulisannya? Oh, sangat alay.

' _Sakura_ kawaii _dan Sasuke_ kakkoi.'

' _Sasuke lop Sakura yekan?'_

' _Mungkin Sakura sama Sasuke jodoh?_ '

' _Sakura sama Sasuke klop kali lah ah._

' _Pokoknya, Sakura sama Sasuke lah bintangnya_ '

Kira-kira begitulah coretan-coretan alay yang dibuat Sakura pada halaman belakang buku sejarahnya. Ahay, siapa yang gak tau kalo Sakura suka sama Sasuke. Yah, walaupun setiap kali diledek Sakura pasti membantah. Iyalah, wong dianya tsundere. Tapi, walaupun mereka sering diledek dan digosipkan, mereka tetep aja tuh, masih sering ngobrol, berantem dan lain-lain.

Atau mungkin emang karena duduk mereka deketan ya? Sebelah-sebelahan gitu. Tapi bukan satu meja ya. Pokoknya Sasuke pas di kanan Sakura itu deh. Beda kelompok aja.

"Hoy, hoy. Sak, Sak." Sakura merasakan bisikan dari arah kanan bangkunya. Oh, kanan. Itu sih Sakura tau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sasuke. "Hm? Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Udah siap sejarah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Udah lah." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ya, Sakura suka sama Sasuke, bukan berarti harus mentel-mentel sama Sasuke kan? Itu sih cabe. Sorry lah ya, Sakura bukan cabe. Tapi Tsundere. Ups.

"Minjem lah. Gue belum siap." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura dengan antengnya melempar buku sejarahnya ke meja Sasuke. Sebenarnya di kasih bagus-bagus tanpa dilempar juga bisa sih. Kan meja mereka deketan. Deket banget malah. Tapi enggak ah, ntar dikira modus lagi.

Sakura pun mengambil pulpennya lagi, siap-siap mencoret-coret bukunya lagi. Sedetik kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Bego, bego, bego. Ya ampun Saku lo bodoh bangetttttt... " Gerutunya pelan. Sangat pelan. Ya, SAKURA LUPA KALO DI BELAKANG BUKUNYA ADA CORETAN YANG AMIT-AMIT, SUMPAH ALAY KALI. Terus gimana ini?! malahan dia lupa lagi ngasih tau kalo bagian latihan di halaman tengah. Gimana kalo Sasuke nyari ke halaman belakang? Kan gawat kalo dia baca tulisannya.

Sakura ngelirik Sasuke dari ujung mata. Kepalanya gak noleh sedikitpun. Cuma matanya aja yang negbereng sampe-sampe pupil matanya itu kayak mau masuk ke samping matanya. Yha, mau gimana lagi.

Dan yang buat Sakura tambah dag dig dug ser itu adalah... TUH KAN BENER, SASUKE NGEBACA CORETAN ALAY DI BAGIAN BELAKANG BUKU SEJARAHNYA. Kampret, sial, anjay, babay. Gimana ini?

Oke, Sakura stay cool. Lo. Pura-pura. Gak. Tau. Aja. Titik.

Sakura menarik nafas dan diam duduk di bangkunya. Ya, pura-pura gak tau. Dia memutar kalimat itu terus di dalam kepalanya. Sakura melirik sekali lagi ke arah Sasuke. Oh my... dia. Serius. Banget. Bacanya. GILAAA... gue harus ngapain?! Batin Sakura.

"Eh Sak." JEENNG... Tubuh Sakura menegang, saat Sasuke memangil namanya.

Dengan pelan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "I-iya Sas? Ada apa?"

"Yang mana sih soalnya." Saat itu juga Sakura menghela nafas lega. Oke, Sasuke juga pura-pura gak tau.

"I-itu, yang di tengah halaman loh." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mencari halamannya. Setelah ketemu, Sasuke menulis jawabannya dan siap. Sasuke pun mengumpul bukunya.

"Nih Sak, makasih ya." Oh oh oh myyyy... Suaranya buat melting wakk...

Sakura mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Sakura udah pulang sekolah. Sakura berbaring telentang di kasurnya. Oke, Sakura baper sama kejadian tadi. Kira-kira reaksi Sasuke dalam hatinya apa ya? Sebenernya Sakura tuh malu banget.

' _Ah, gak apalah. Sekali-sekali._ _ **Biar dia peka**_ _. Hahah..._ ' Batin Sakura menggila.

' **Kling' 'Kling'**

Bunyi notifikasi sosial media Sakura berbunyi. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil Iphone 6 plus miliknya.

"Hmm..." Sakura membuka sosial media yang logonya berwarna hijau tersebut.

"W-WHAATTT?! BENERAN INI?!" Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Isinya adalah Sasuke mengirim pesan. SASUKE MENGIRIM PESAN SODARA SODARA. Meskipun mereka di dekat dunia asli, tapi di dunia maya, mereka gak begitu dekat. Jarang banget ngechat.

Sakura dengan cepat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke.

' _hoy_ '

Ya. Cuma hoy doang. Mendadak Sakura merasa di PHP-in. Udah terbang kelangit ketujuh. Dan tiba-tiba jatoh ke dasar bumi. Sasuke kampret. Tapi gak apalah. Sakura pun membalas pesan Sasuke.

' _hm_ '

' _Ada PR?'_

' _Enggak.'_

' _Jadi tadi kata Karin kok ada?'_

' _Cie... Karin yo. Acie.'_

' _Apaan. Gak lah.'_

' _Eh, lo sama Karin kok gak jadian aja sih. Karin suka loh, sama elo.'_

O-Oke, Sakura gak ikhlas banget nulis yang beginian. Sebenernya sering juga sih bilang gini ke Sasuke. Ya, maklum aja. Saku kan Tsun. Mau giamana lagi.

' _Alah, bacotzzz lo.'_

' _Hah? Apaan?'_

' _Beneran nih? Pura-pura gak tau lagi.'_

' _Iya, apaan emangnya?'_

' _Hahah. Gue tau kali.'_

' _Tau apa?'_

' _Iya deh iya. Gue juga suka sama lo kok_ _'_

"Hah?! Apa-apaan. Emangnya gue ada bilang gue suka sama dia?!" Seday yak, Sasuke ngomongnya. Tapi emang dasar Sakura lemot.

Setelah melototi pesan itu beberapa saat. Barulah, "YA AMPUN! PLIS JANGAN BILANG TENTANG CORETAN TADI." Sakura salting sampe jungkir balik.

"Gue harus balas apaaaa..."

' **kling' 'kling'**

' _Hn, besok pagi-pagi datang cepet ya.'_

DAG DIG DUG SERR...

Acie... Sakura eak.

 **.**

 **Krik**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author'a note :**

Ahay de. Emang dasar author alay, fictnya juga alay -_- oke, ini terispirasi dari **kisah nyata saya sama si doi.** Yah tau sendiri la, saya kan orangnya emang baperan. Di fict-fict sebelumnya jura terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya semua wkwk xD

Itu emang beneran asli. Bahkan dialognya juga asli. **But, endingnya udah pasti beda**. Saya kan masih setia menunggu /eaaa...

Bahkan posisi tempat duduknya juga asli itu. Padahal denah kelas udah diganti beberaa kali loh. Dan saya tetep gak jauh sama dia. Ih, beneran gak nyangka. Dari kelas 7 sampe sekarang. Denahnya tiap 3 bulan sekali ganti looo... dan kami gak pernah jauh. Paling jauh, kami Cuma duduk dibatasin satu orang. Jodoh yak xD /oi. Amin. :p

Oiya, beberapa hari kedepan fix gabakal nulis fict. Karena **super sibuk.** Maaf juga buat fict-fict yang ngaret. Kemaren2 saya sibuk rapat osis yang berakhir dengan pelantikan osis berbentuk kemah sabtu dan minggu. Blom lagi pas daki gunung kepeleset2. Sakit dah. Parahnya lagi hari senin tetep diapaksa sekolah. Kan kampret.

Dan mulai dari kemaren2 juga, saya udah sibuk buat kemsama pramuka :3 dan perginya lumayan lama. Ahay. /curcol

Dah ah, ngebacot terus. DAAHHHH...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
